Words From The Heart
by Destiny5
Summary: It's a H/H story. Also,it's my first so don't be harsh! I hope ya like alot! Please R/R. I'm terrible at summeries but the ending is cool.


  
  
"Okay,here is my first fic,so don't be harsh. I hope ya like...H/H, Seventh year, R/R please, more coming, don't own song, don't own charecters,song by: KC & Jojo Haily,Love ya,here it is......"  
  
  
"I CAN'T FIND THE WORDS"  
By:***Destiny***  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~Listen, baby, yeah  
Listen like a rainbow after the rain (after the rain)  
Like a cool summer breeze  
Like a flower growing by the spring (growing by the spring)  
In the middle of the dessert  
You're my oasis when  
I'm tired and thirsty  
(Yes you are)  
You fill me up till I get enough  
You're like dewdrops on my face, baby  
You've got me shaking~~~  
  
  
Seventeen year old Harry Potter was walking to the lake hand in hand with his girlfriend Hermione Granger. She wasn't the same bushy haired, smarty-pants he had met on the train seven years ago. She was now a beautiful young lady. To Harry everything about her was perfect.   
  
Harry looked up at Hermione and smiled. She smiled back, melting his heart again, just like she did when he first fell in love with her. She gripped his hand tighter as the cold wind from the lake washed over her. Harry pulled her closer. She sighed as they sat down underneath a tree.   
  
Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back on the tree, Harry's arm still around her. Her ginger hair flowed gently past her shoulders,the color of it making her look a little bit more tan than she already was.   
  
"Hermione?" He asked quietly. She bit her lip. "Hm?" Harry sighed as she layed her head on his shoulder.  
  
She looked up at him worriedly. Harry stared into her light brown eyes. "I-I-I- forgot. Sorry." She smiled her angelic smile and layed her head back on his shoulder.Hary layed his head back on the tree and sighed. 'Why didn't you tell her?' He asked himself silently.  
  
~~~I just can't find the words  
To show you how much  
(I just can't find the words)  
I really love you more  
There is no word to touch  
(The thought of ever losing you)  
I really love you more  
I really love you more  
It makes me want to cry  
(I want to cry, I want to cry)  
Like early morning sunrise (sunrise)  
Ooh-wee baby, you're full of suprise  
And everyday with you is brand new  
I'm so glad God gave me you~~~  
  
(Hermione's POV)  
  
I wondered what Harry wanted to tell me as I forced out a smile and layed my head on his shoulder once more. When he said my name, like he wanted to ask me something I felt my heart skip more than just one beat. 'Get a grip Hermione, you're only seventeen', I told myself. Yeah, maybe Harry Potter would ask me to marry him someday... but he can't even tell me he loves me.  
  
I really don't want to make a big deal out of nothing. Okay, you're right it isn't just nothing. I can't count how many times I have told him I loved him. What does he say? Nothing. He just blushes so much he's redder than a pheonix feather! It does get annoying, but I guess if you're really in love with someone you have to give them time, huh?   
  
For a second I put myself in Harry's shoes. Him, trying to tell a girl that he loves her. Three simple words and all he can get out is one-"I". I remember how hard it was for me to tell him. So, I guess he must feel the same. He may be wanting a long-term (lifetime) realationship that's why he's taking so long. Or he could still be that cute, little boy I met on the train seven years ago. Too nervous to tell someone how much he likes her. And then he was turned down or should I say 'dissed' by his first crush Cho- Chang. So I guess I can see where h'e coming from.  
  
(Harry's POV)  
  
Uggh! You weird little boy. She can tell you she loves you but you won't tell her you love her. Get a grip Harry James Potter! You either tell her or let go of her...wich one? I guess I'll pick tell her.  
  
Wait. Who would want to have a guy who argues with himself tell them he loves them? Hermione Granger, I guess. I loved her more than anything, but I just couldn't tell her. Not yet. I really wished I could've told her. And this time... I'll try...I'll get it out... I'll tell Hermione Granger what I feel.  
  
  
~~~And if I had to change one thing about you,baby  
I wouldn't change a thing  
Don't you know I'd give my life  
To protect you, baby  
'Cause you brought me my integrity  
I just can't find the words  
To show how much  
(I just can't find the words)  
I really love you more  
There is no word to touch  
The thought of ever losing you  
It makes me want to cry  
(No)  
(Yeah)  
(Ahh)~~~  
  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Hermione, I need to tell you something." She smiled. "Yeah,go ahead."  
  
"I just can't find the words to tell you how much I love you..."   
  
"Say it from you're heart." She said holding both of his hands in hers.  
  
He nodded. "Hermione Granger, I've known you forever and - and- I love you more than anything. I would put my life on the line so you could live. I would cross the sea for just a glance into your eyes. I'd go around the world for only one kiss from you. Hermione, for the longest time I wasn't able to say it...but I do love you. You know me better then anyone else. Will you marry me?" He finished pulling out a diamond ring with a silver band.   
  
Tears started to take over Hermione's eyes. She hugged him as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Yes! Yes, Harry Potter! I *will* marry you!"They began to walk back to the castle. Hermione was twirling the ring on her finger. As the winter sun hit the silver band Hermione saw something...  
  
~~~I just can't find the words  
To show you how much  
(No,I can't find the words)  
I really love you more  
(Just to show how much I)  
There is no word to touch(care about you)  
The thought of losing you  
(everyday is a brand-new day When I see your lovely face) baby,  
Yeah, Don't ever wanna loose your love no,no  
Hey,hey,hey, yeah  
You,you,you,you,you  
I don't ever want to lose   
I don't ever want to lose....~~~  
  
Inscribed at the bottom of the ring it read:  
  
*********Haryy J. Potter and Hermione R. Granger*********  
*******Together Forever********  
******Until the end of time******  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
A/N: I REALLY HOPE YA LIKED! PLEASE REVEIW! OH,AND IT IS MY FIRST SO NO FLAMES! THANX LOTS!   
  
LOVE,  
***Destiny***  
  



End file.
